


Dirty Toy (di slashpervert 1/5)

by lilyj



Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, D/s, Felching, Linguaggio, M/M, Multi, Post 7° Libro (senza epilogo), Rimming, Sesso Descrittivo, Sesso Estremo, Slash, Threesome, incesto, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry scopre che Fred e George sono disponibili a mettere in pratica i suoi desideri più sconci. Ah, sacrifici che si fanno per rendere felice un amico!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Toy (di slashpervert 1/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dirty Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81491) by slashpervert. 
  * Inspired by [Dirty Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115233) by [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert). 



> Titolo: **Dirty Toy** (Sporco Giocattolo)
> 
> Serie: **Dirty**
> 
> Autrice: slashpervert
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred/George
> 
> Sommario: Harry scopre che Fred e George sono disponibili a mettere in pratica i suoi desideri più sconci. Ah, sacrifici che si fanno per rendere felice un amico!
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/207491.html). Il LiveJournal con la Master List di tutte le fan fiction dell'autrice è [Slash Perv](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Avvertimenti** **:** stavolta gli avvertimenti sono facili facili. Threesome, twincest, rimming, felching, linguaggio, D/s (e indovinate chi è che sta sotto?). Ma quanto vi sbrilluccicano gli occhietti?
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** One-shot. Post-war (potrebbe essere DH compliant tranne che per l'epilogo, per il fatto che Fred non è morto, e non c'è poi tutta 'sta trama) Grazie a corvusdea per l'aiuto con il latino.
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** ho avuto un piccolo problema di resa dei termini 'cream' e 'cream pie'. Letteralmente sono 'panna' e 'torta di panna', ma nel contesto sono 'sperma' (per dirla con finezza) e… cream pie. Già, perché la cream pie sarebbe quando il maschietto viene dentro, farcendo di 'panna' la 'torta' (maschile o femminile… ma voi già lo sapevate, vero?). In sintesi: ho fatto del mio meglio, ma il risultato non mi soddisfa lo stesso. Amen. Tanto mi volete bene lo stesso, vero?

**Dirty Toy**

Era stato Harry che l'aveva voluto, sul serio. Lo voleva. Quando aveva scoperto che i gemelli sarebbero stati interessati, era a malapena riuscito a pensare ad altro. La maggior parte della gente voleva L'Eroe, ma Harry era pronto a provare qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Sperimentando un po' durante la guerra e molto una volta finita, aveva scoperto che quel che davvero gli piaceva avrebbe scandalizzato la maggior parte del Mondo Magico. Perciò in quel momento si trovava, su invito di Fred e George, nel loro appartamento sopra il negozio. Gli era stato detto di chiudere gli occhi e aspettare.

"Bello," fuseggiò uno di loro. "Stupendo," disse l'altro. Quattro mani lo stavano toccando, ormai —uno scivolare di dita fra i suoi capelli, una pacca sull suo sedere, una strizzatina a un capezzolo attraverso la camicia, dita che che tracciavano la sagoma del suo cazzo molto eccitato. "Hai fatto come ti abbiamo detto?"

"Sì, signori," rispose Harry, il cuore che gli martellava per l'eccitazione. Si era lavato con molta cura, e indossava quello che loro gli avevano ordinato.

"Sei una troietta arrapata che farà quel che gli diremo?" sussurrò una voce da dietro di lui. "Sei pronto a giocare con noi?"

"Oh, assolutamente sì, signori," rispose senza fiato, e venne gratificato da una mano che gli afferrò un gluteo e gli diede una strizzata.

"Farai quel che ti diremo nel modo in cui ti diremo di farlo, per tutto il tempo che resterai qui?" gli arrivò la seconda voce, direttamente davanti a lui.

L'uccello di Harry sembrò tentare di rispondere per lui, contraendosi contro la mano che lo stava stuzzicando. "Oh, sì, signori."

Allora cominciarono a spogliarlo, facendo scivolare via i suoi vestiti ed esplorandolo con le loro mani grandi e le loro dita lunghe. Rabbrividì deliziato, tremando —alzando le braccia quando gli fu detto, sgusciando fuori dai pantaloni quando gli fu ordinato— finché non si ritrovò in piedi, nudo, vulnerabile ed estremamente eccitato.

"Sei proprio una puttana affamata, vero?"

"Sì, signore, molto affamata," concordò Harry, deglutendo a forza.

Una grande mano prese la sua, e ne sentì un'altra premuta con fermezza contro la schiena mentre lo guidavano, ad occhi ancora chiusi, in un'altra stanza.

"Vuoi due grossi uccelli dentro di te allo stesso tempo, vero, puttana?"

Il cuore gli saltò in gola e l'uccello gli si contrasse con tanta violenza che temette di venire prima che riuscissero a combinare qualcosa. "Sì, signore!"

Poi gli si premettero contro tutti e due, uno davanti e l'altro dietro. Entrambi i gemelli Weasley erano più alti di Harry, i loro corpi forti e muscolosi. Harry tremò, deliziato. Delle mani gli scivolarono provocanti lungo la schiena, tracciando i piani delle sue scapole e i rilievi della sua spina dorsale. Harry si ritrovò a preoccuparsi di quanto era magro. Quelle mani arrivarono alla sua zona lombare e poi si separarono, afferrando il suo culo e impastando. Harry mugolò.

"Molto reattivo," disse con apprezzamento il gemello dietro di lui.

Davanti, delle dita tracciarono le sue clavicole, poi strisciarono giù fino alle costole, fermandosi per girare intorno e poi pizzicare i suoi piccoli capezzoli bruni. I gemiti di Harry avevano per eco le risatine sapute di entrambi gli altri uomini. Poi quelle dita proseguirono verso il basso, sulla leggera peluria del suo addome, prima di dividersi per tracciare i contorni delle sue anche. Harry allargò le gambe senza rendersene conto. "Sì, molto reattivo," disse il fratello di fronte a lui. E ancora, in modo esasperante, non toccò il cazzo di Harry.

Che mugolò.

"Oh, così bisognoso del nostro tocco, dei nostri uccelli. Non ti preoccupare, puttanella, te li daremo e te li daremo finché non riuscirai più a muoverti." Harry sentì l'alito caldo carezzargli la pelle mentre quelle parole venivano sussurrate al suo orecchio.

La promessa o minaccia, qualsiasi delle due fosse, mandò un'ondata di calore a fargli formicolare la pelle, e il suo cazzo colò liquido pre-orgasmo sul pavimento.

Il primo tocco al suo cazzo indolenzito arrivò allora, e lo fece trasalire perché non era una mano o un fianco, ma la punta di uno dei loro. Poteva sentire la corona morbida di un cazzo scivolare sulla sua lunghezza dal basso verso l'alto, che colava scivoloso liquido pre-orgasmo mentre glielo spalmava addosso. Ondeggiò, ma le mani dietro di lui mantennero la presa sul suo culo, strizzando quei rilievi tondeggianti e allargandoli. Harry boccheggiò.

Il cazzo a contatto con il suo raggiunse la punta, premendole insieme in quello che sembrava un bacio. Poi, stranamente, lo sentì schiaffeggiare contro il suo cazzo. La brusca sensazione strappò a Harry un ansito sorpreso e una risatina all'uomo di fronte, che continuò a sbattere con leggerezza il proprio cazzo contro quello di Harry, toccandolo senza sosta per diversi minuti, avanti e indietro. Dietro di lui, l'altro uomo copiò quello strano giochino, schiaffeggiando con il proprio cazzo le rotondità dei glutei di Harry.

"Probabilmente potremmo farti venire solo con questo, vero, puttana?"

Harry annuì, preoccupato che nel suo stato di iper-eccitazione non avrebbe avuto molto autocontrollo. Quegli schiaffeggiamenti erano quel mix di piacere/dolore che era parte di ciò che desiderava ardentemente e che otteneva di rado.

"Fratello?" chiese l'uomo dietro di lui.

"Sì, buona idea," rispose l'altro e Harry udì un sussurrato " _Frenum Mentulae_." Dovette lottare per non aprire gli occhi e guardare, la sensazione di essere inerme che tornava a ricordargli che la sua bacchetta era stata lasciata con i suoi vestiti nell'altra stanza. Percepì un pizzicorio attorno al suo inguine, e poi qualcosa si strinse intorno alla base del suo uccello e delle palle. "Questo dovrebbe mantenerti duro per noi finché non saremo pronti," disse il mago di fronte a lui con voce profondamente soddisfatta.

Il cock-ring magico era stretto ed eccitante, e la voglia di metterlo alla prova era quasi sopraffacente. Harry si rese conto di aver mugolato ancora quando entrambi gli uomini si misero a ridere con l'aria di saperla lunga.

"Hai fatto il bravo? Hai fatto quel che ti abbiamo detto?"

"Sì, mi sono lavato accuratamente, dentro e fuori. Ho tenuto il plug dentro di me negli ultimi tre giorni. Non mi sono fatto seghe, e cazzo, è stato difficile," rispose Harry, aggiungendo, "Signori," quasi in ritardo.

Sentì delle dita scivolare lungo la fessura del suo culo, cercando e trovando la base del plug dentro di lui. Lo torsero e lo shock di piacere e bisogno gli fece tremare le ginocchia, quasi fino a cedere.

"Su mani e ginocchia sopra il letto," ordinò uno di loro, e Harry sbirciò a sufficienza da localizzare il pezzo di mobilio e barcollare fino ad esso, assumendo la posizione con entusiasmo.

"Testa o coda, fratello mio?" chiese una voce.

"Coda, per iniziare," rispose l'altro. E Harry sentì il letto inclinarsi quando anche loro ci salirono sopra.

Harry affondò le dita nelle coperte, cercando di tenersi pronto per qualsiasi cosa avessero in mente. Quasi si tirò indietro quando sentì la carne tondeggiante, liscia e umida di un cazzo contro la guancia. L'uomo davanti a lui incominciò a sfregarla sulla sua faccia, come prima, colpendolo con quel cazzo, avanti e indietro, con piccoli schiaffi. Dietro di lui, l'altro uomo stava facendo lo stesso al culo di Harry. La fitta di desiderio che gli provocarono gli fece spalancare ancora di più le gambe, senza che gli fosse richiesto, e in risposta strappò una risata saputa.

"Così lascivo," lo motteggiò l'uomo dietro di lui.

"Com'è il giocattolo?" chiese l'altro, sfregando in quel momento la punta setosa del suo cazzo sulle labbra di Harry.

Harry sentì di nuovo le dita, e lo stesso movimento rotatorio che ancora una volta fece sobbalzare e rabbrividire qualcosa dentro di lui. "È così pronto a prenderlo," fuseggiò l'uomo, e, senza avvertimento, tirò via il plug dal suo culo. Harry rimase senza fiato e il suo buco si contrasse, sentendosi all'improvviso dolorosamente aperto.

L'uomo di fronte a lui premette la punta del suo cazzo nella bocca spalancata di Harry, che trasalì, ma strinse in fretta le labbra attorno quella grossa intrusione, usando la lingua sulla carne morbida, e venne velocemente premiato da un pungente gusto salato. Anche l'uomo ansimò.

"Ha una bocca dolce, George," grugnì l'uomo, e il fratello rise.

Harry roteò la lingua e si ritrovò a rabbrividire quando il vuoto nel suo culo venne improvvisamente rimpiazzato dal largo cazzo di George che gli si spingeva dentro. Gemette attorno all'uccello di Fred, leccando meglio che poteva mentre veniva aperto. Poteva sentire George tenere le sue natiche allargate per vedere l'avanzare del proprio grosso cazzo nel buco scivoloso di Harry. Il cazzo era più grande di quanto non fosse stato il plug, e Harry tremò, tentando di spingerglisi contro, di aprirsi per lui.

"Anche il culo è fottutamente dolce, Fred," ansimò George. "Pronto?"

"Pronto, George."

E allora il divertimento e il gioco cominciarono davvero. Fred torse i capelli di Harry con le dita di una mano, e le dita di George scavarono nel culo di Harry mentre si spingeva dentro di lui fino in fondo. Harry gemette e rabbrividì, i suoi muscoli che si contraevano e rilassavano intorno alla carne. Quando George si ritraeva, Fred spingeva, riempiendo la bocca di Harry con più cazzo di quanto fosse mai riuscito prendere prima. Poi l'uomo si tirava indietro, lasciandogli solo la punta all'interno delle labbra mentre George si spingeva di nuovo nel corpo di Harry, le palle che sbattevano contro le sue quando lo faceva. Una volta stabilito il ritmo voluto, andarono avanti così.

"Questo buco è fottutamente stretto, mi inghiotte tutto," gemette George.

"Sì, daglielo, fottilo e riempilo con la tua panna," lo incoraggiò il fratello appena prima di spingersi nella bocca di Harry, in modo tale che la punta sbatté contro il fondo della sua gola e gli occhi gli si inumidirono. Era quello che Harry aveva voluto. Essere usato come giocattolo da scopata da quei due. Non l'essere trattato da eroe o come il "sopravvissuto" di una guerra, ma solo come una puttanella affamata che poteva prendere tutto quello che le veniva dato. Si buttò a capofitto nel ruolo, aprendosi ad ognuna delle spinte di Fred, leccando e succhiando il suo uccello prima che fosse di nuovo tirato via dalla sua gola. Inarcandosi indietro contro l'uccello di George ogni volta che gli si spingeva dentro, per poi stringerlo talmente forte con i suoi muscoli che le dita dell'uomo gli stavano lasciando dei lividi sul culo.

"Sei proprio una troietta mangiacazzi, vero? Adori essere riempito da entrambe le parti," grugnì George.

"Sì, daremo alla puttana quello che vuole, glielo daremo ancora e ancora, finché non gronderà della nostra sborra, " concordò Fred.

Harry ondeggiò tra i due, tutta la sua concentrazione focalizzata sull'essere riempito e scopato ad entrambe le estremità. Gemette e mugolò, il suo cazzo che oscillava sotto di lui, pieno e pesante. Le spinte si fecero più veloci e Fred addirittura tolse il cazzo dalla bocca di Harry, ricominciando a schiaffeggiargli la faccia, mentre George affondava con più forza e velocità dentro il buco di Harry.

"Sì, daglielo, George, riempilo con la tua panna dolce," bocchegiava Fred.

"Cazzo, sì," concordò George.

Le mani di Harry stringevano il copriletto, aggrappandocisi disperatamente mentre veniva scopato con forza, il suono della pelle che schiaffeggiava altra pelle forte nella piccola stanza. Quasi ogni affondo trovava la sua prostata, e Harry era grato per il cock-ring, dato che sapeva che senza sarebbe già venuto. Tutto quel che poteva fare durante la scopata era sottomettersi alle spinte brutali e profonde. E poi George ringhiò e sibilò, come un animale selvatico.

"Oh, cazzo, sì, George, riempilo, fagliela colare fuori!" ansimò Fred sopra di lui.

Harry sentì gli spasmi del cazzo di George dentro di lui, il suo forte gemito trionfante quando venne, e quelle mani stringerlo talmente forte che seppe che il giorno successivo le sue anche sarebbero state decorate da lividi. Harry quasi collassò quando Fred gli lasciò i capelli, spostandosi per vedere quel che aveva fatto il fratello. Harry cadde leggermente in avanti, la faccia premuta contro il materasso, ansimando mentre George si ritraeva, il suo buco che si contraeva ancora, e poteva sentire il rivolo scivoloso della sborra che gli colava fuori dal culo.

"Sì, guarda qua… così sexy," disse Fred con ammirazione.

"So che la vuoi," disse George, soddisfatto, e le sue mani spalancarono Harry ancora di più, così che suo fratello potesse vedere il buco dilatato e impiastricciato.

Ancora tremante a causa dell'accumulo di energia ed eccitazione per quel che era appena successo, ci volle un momento prima che Harry si rendesse conto che i gemelli si erano scambiati di posto. Sentì delle dita tracciare l'anello scivoloso e sensibile del suo ano, per poi spingerglisi dentro. "Oh, sei davvero una lurida puttanella, vero?" stava sussurrando Fred. Dopo un attimo le dita si ritirarono e risuonò una succhiata rumorosa. Harry dimenticò che avrebbe dovuto tenere gli occhi chiusi e lanciò un'occhiata oltre la spalla per vedere Fred che si succhiava le dita appiccicose.

"Ripulisci la puttana," disse George, la voce bassa e roca.

Stavolta Harry sentì le mani di Fred allargarlo di nuovo e, anche se non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi, suppose di star per ricevere un incantesimo pulente. Invece, sentì una lingua leccargli le palle, lappando la sborra che era scivolata giù. Harry mugugnò, affondando la faccia nel copriletto rabbrividendo. Quella lingua gli ripulì lo scroto, succhiando entrambe le palle e poi continuò risalendo, lappando la pelle attorno al suo buco. Harry rabbrividì, sia per il piacere inaspettato che per il completo stupore.

"Sì, Fred, lecca tutto," comandò George. "Lavora di lingua il buco appiccicoso del ragazzo."

E Fred lo fece. Harry gemette più forte, inarcando la schiena mentre quella lingua meravigliosa cominciava a seguire il bordo sensibile del suo buco ancora spalancato, guizzando ovunque. Dentro di lui si scatenavano esplosioni ad ogni guizzo su quella pelle arricciata, e il cazzo di Harry si contraeva con violenza ogni volta. "Oh cazzo, oh cazzo," balbettò.

"Succhia, Fred," ordinò George, "mangiati quella dolce cream-pie."

La lingua di Fred allora si spinse in Harry, e "Il Ragazzo Che Era Sopravvissuto" vide le stelle, rabbrividendo furiosamente per il piacere tanto intenso da non sapere come reagire. Gorgogliò quando Fred lappò dentro quel buco, arricciando la lingua e succhiando fuori la sborra di suo fratello mentre George continuava a dare le sue istruzioni oscene.

Poi George si spostò per inginocchiarsi ancora di fronte a Harry, afferrando una manciata di spessi capelli scuri e strattonandogli la testa. "Ce n'è anche per te," gli disse, e Harry si trovò faccia a faccia con un cazzo parzialmente duro che era appena stato nel suo culo e che era ancora appiccicoso di seme. Harry sbatté le palpebre e poi si mosse rapido in risposta, allungandosi in avanti a sufficienza da leccare. Il gusto era forte, più amaro e muschiato del normale.

Dietro di lui, Fred stava ancora affondando la lingua in Harry, e i brividi di intenso piacere distraevano e incitavano Harry a continuare. Tentò di eguagliare l'entusiasmo dell'altro, leccando e succhiando le palle di George per poi risalire lungo l'asta che andava indurendosi.

Fred si tirò indietro e Harry percepì l'ondeggiare del letto quando si mosse ancora, posizionando poi il suo cazzo ancora duro contro il buco bagnato di Harry. Si spinse dentro con un forte suono di risucchio umido, e Harry gemette quando la sua pelle ipersensibile tremò attorno a quella carne. "Cazzo, sì, è così scivoloso e pieno di te," disse Fred al fratello.

"Sì, riempilo di nuovo," lo incoraggiò George, accarezzando i capelli di Harry mentre veniva leccato. "Sì, puttana, ti riempiremo ancora e ancora finché sarai pieno del nostro seme, finché non ti scorrerà giù sulle gambe come un fiume."

A quello Harry rispose leccando con maggior entusiasmo, gemendo quando raggiungeva la punta e roteando la lingua sul glande. George lo premiò spingendogli il cazzo in bocca, riempiendolo, in modo che ancora una volta i gemelli lo fottessero da entrambe le estremità.

"Una puttana da cazzo così adorabile," disse George e Fred rise. "Ti useremo e sarai una nostra proprietà, e tu ami tutto questo, vero?"

Harry mugolò il suo assenso attorno all'uccello che aveva in bocca, succhiando talmente forte che gli si incavarono le guance. Ormai Fred lo stava scopando con più forza, scivolando con facilità dentro e fuori quel passaggio molto ben lubrificato. Harry si lasciò andare, abbandonandosi alla sensazione di essere riempito e usato, al gusto della loro sborra e del suo culo, alla loro deliziosa litania di oscenità. Quando Fred gli venne dentro i due si scambiarono ancora di posto, e fu il turno di George di "mangiare la cream-pie" mentre Fred gli diceva "mangia il lurido culo di quel ragazzo" e gemeva guardando suo fratello succhiare la sua sborra dal buco di Harry.

Harry osservò con stupore quando George ne succhiò un po' in bocca e poi condivise un bacio aperto e molto appiccicoso con Fred, facendosi scivolare sulle lingue il loro seme mischiato, appena preso dal culo di Harry. Che si fece scappare un mugolio, e i due ne diedero un po' anche a lui.

Fedeli alla parola data, lo scoparono entrambi di nuovo, e Harry poté davvero sentire i residui appiccicosi colare fuori da lui ad ogni affondo, gocciolando giù sopra le palle, l'uccello e tutte e due le cosce. Si sentiva una sporca puttana, e non era mai stato tanto eccitato in vita sua. Poi lo fecero rotolare sulla schiena, Fred che lo scopava di nuovo mentre George si faceva una sega sulla sua faccia, spruzzando il suo piacere sulle labbra e le guance e il mento di Harry, sciogliendo l'incantesimo Lega-Uccello mentre veniva. L'esplosione risultante iniziò come un sollievo alla tensione delle sue palle, esplose dal suo cazzo e sbocciò in una palla di fuoco che sembrò espandersi in tutto il corpo di Harry, anche mentre la sua sborra schizzava fuori con tanta violenza che riuscì a colpire la sua faccia e George.

Harry restò lì, ansimante, sentendosi assolutamente usato, completamente sporco, dolorosamente indolenzito e deliziosamente felice. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando gli altri due uomini baciarsi sopra di lui. Era una vista incredibile e probabilmente gliel'avrebbe fatto tornare duro, se solo avesse ancora avuto un grammo d'energia in sé. Sperò che ci sarebbe stato un altro round al mattino, e altre notti come quella. Poi entrambi si stesero accanto a lui, baciandolo in modo umido e disordinato, leccandogli via sperma dalla faccia e dal petto, e dicendogli che meravigliosa puttana sexy fosse. Harry scivolò nel sonno sotto le loro carezze e i loro complimenti.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Vi avevo promesso del porno spinto e spero di avervi lasciate soddisfatte. Ok, manca Draco, ma direi che i gemelli hanno compensato egregiamente!


End file.
